callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Berlin (World War III)
The Battle of Berlin was a battle which began on October 6, 2016 as part of World War III, and is part of the events of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It saw the German Army with support from the United States Army, notably Delta Force, and the Army Rangers defending Berlin from the Russian Ultranationalists. Overview The Battle of Berlin takes place during the events of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The Russian Military invaded France and Germany, as well as all of Europe, following the Russian invasion of the United States of America. As part of Makarov's plan to bring Europe under Russian occupation, chemical attacks were launched across Europe to soften it for a Russian invasion. Berlin was one of these targets, and Germany subsequently declared war on Russia. The Hunt for Alena Trading information with his friend John Price, Sandman and his team were alerted to the fact that the Russian government was not a legitimate one, mainly due to the kidnapping of Russian President Boris Vorshevsky, and were sent to find his daughter, Alena Vorshevsky, at her safehouse in Berlin, where the Russian Army attempted to retake her. Metal failed in retrieving her as the Ultranationalists successfully escaped with her, however, but they succeeded later on. The Battle Ensues By this stage, the US had pulled enough resources to help push Russian forces back across all European fronts. With Paris secure, US forces began assisting the depleted Bundeswehr after the Russian offensive; and began pushing them from Hamburg to Berlin. At the same time, Alena Vorshevsky was hiding in Berlin to avoid Ultranationalists trying to capture her, with her alerting US Special Forces in an attempt to rescue her. The US sent in 4 Delta teams to rescue her with massive air support and ground assets to fight against the Russian Army and Air Force attempting to secure Berlin. As the Bundeswehr were already depleted and spread out, they provided support through a column of 3 Leopard 2 tanks led by a Division Commander in the leading tank. Rescue Operation Delta Force teams went in by air, with 6 Little Bird helis assisted by Apache attack choppers, however, anti aircraft fire downed Little Birds containg Onyx Team that was supposed to assist Metal Team on supporting fire. Metal reached the objective and cleared the Reisdorf building for fire support while Granite reached the building Alena Vorshevsky was hiding in. While originally successful, Granite encountered heavy resistance and were killed when an explosion ripped the building; while at the time, Metal provided fire support with an A-10 Thunderbolt callsign Valkyrie 2-6 to deal with Russian T-90's. With Granite and Onyx gone, and Viking not responding, Metal took control of the operation and was given clearance to rescue Alena. At the same time, elements of the Bundeswehr was moving in to assist Metal when they are held by a T-90, which was destroyed by Metal. A pair of Leopard 2 tanks and German troops assisted Metal team near to the target site when the Russians destroyed a building to halt allied advances, destroying 2 of the 3 Leopard 2 tanks. Failed Rescue attempt As Metal team attempt to rescue Alena Vorshevsky, Overlord had to pull back American and German forces back as the tide turned against their favor, with losses gaining on the Allies. Metal managed to get to the building, however too late to save Alena from being kidnapped. With Metal team failing to rescue her, they alongside all Allied forces were forced to pull back from Berlin. Aftermath Due to superior numbers and entrenched defenses, American and German forces weren't able to fully penetrate Russian defenses, even with American air superiority in the area. As the defenses held and rising casualties, Overlord had to pull all forces back beyond the River Spree and surrounding areas, while the USAF bombed defensive positions. Sometime later however, Allied forces attacked again and successfully recapture Berlin, while concurrently Tier 1 teams rescued Boris and Alena Vorshevsky in the middle of Russia. Delta team Metal, forced to retreat without the target, was given another chance when Task Force 141, now no longer disavowed, provided intelligence on the location of both targets in a Russian diamond mine in Siberia. Overlord decided to authorize a risky rescue operation to Russia by allowing both Tier 1 units and reinforcements to rescue them, which was successful at the cost of Metal team not making it out. Gallery T-90 Scorched Earth MW3.png|A Russian T90 MBT in Berlin. MW3Berlin.jpg|Tank battle in Berlin. (Modern Warfare 3 concept art). MW3conceptinvasion.jpg|A torn up street of Berlin. Note the Mk19 grenade launcher turret. Helicopter approach Scorched Earth MW3.png Category:Conflicts Category:World War III